La Néra
by Enjoylinx
Summary: Un bateau fait naufrage au large d'une île inexplorée. Alors que les membres d'équipage optent pour rester groupés sur la plage en attendant les secours, les enfants présents à bord décident, eux, de partir à l'aventure dans l'île, pensant trouver, comme dans les films, des trésors cachés. Les groupes se dispersent et se perdent dans la jungle.


**Chapitre premier**

_ Elle est assise, la tête posée contre ses genoux, complètement recroquevillée sur elle-même. Atrophiée. Grelottante. Elle a froid ? Ou alors est ce de la peur ? Elle sanglote. L'écho répercute en une infinie de sons les lamentations. Mes pas résonnent, un a un, perdus dans le vaste désert avoisinant. Rien autour. Juste du sable, de la poussière, et un énorme roc, posé à quelques mètres de moi. Elle est assise dessus. Les montagnes autour de moi, autour de nous, s'apparentent à une énorme protection naturelle. Une sorte d'immense barrière érigée par la main d'un Dieu pour nous protéger d'un Mal extérieur. Mais si le Mal était déjà à l'intérieur des fortifications ?_

_ L'endroit semble sûr. Tout est calme, tranquille et paisible. Une certaine ambiance mystérieuse y règne pourtant. Je prends quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qui me dérangeait jusqu'alors. A première vue, tout paraissait être l'incarnation même du paradis. Tous mes sens étaient comme envoûtés par l'endroit qui n'avait, en lui même, rien de très fortement enviable. Pas de plage de sable fin, pas de cocotier, pas de mer turquoise. Rien qu'un désert lourd et assommant. Malgré cela, mon être était comme bercé par un rythme lent et régulier. Le lieu semblait vivant : il s'éveillait. Je ressentais comme une pression là, tout contre moi. Imperceptible tout d'abord, puis de plus en plus insistante. C'était comme si le ciel se reposait sur moi. Alors, pour la première fois, je me sens importante. Je deviens une sorte de pilier pour le monde. Un pilier pour le ciel. Un pilier central pour cet endroit énigmatique et pourtant si fascinant. _

_Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'interroger. Quelque chose manque. Quelque chose d'essentiel. Mon regard se perd autour de moi, embrasse toute la région. Par delà les monts, le territoire est avalé par l'horizon. Je tourne sur moi même, ne me préoccupant plus de la fille. Je l'ai oublié. Ses lamentations continuent cependant à bercer la plaine, répercutées pas les échos. Et alors, je comprends. L'absence de bruit : voilà le problème. En dehors des pleurs, tout n'est que silence. Pas d'oiseau, de vent, ou de crissement de sable sous mes pas. Tout semble s'être figé dans le temps, les sens en alerte, retenant sa respiration. La venue d'un danger parait imminent. _

_ Elle arrête de pleurer. Alors, l'espace se noie sous la pression du silence. L'atmosphère devient lourde, pesante, dangereuse. Je bascule mon regard vers elle. Elle semble essuyer ses larmes. Elle bouge, redresse un peu les épaules. Je pense qu'elle va se retourner vers moi mais non, elle se contente de se mouvoir un peu sur le côté pour me faire dos. _

_Qui est ce ? Je sais que je la connais. Je l'ai déjà vu. Ses boucles blondes. Légères. Elle m'intrigue : seulement, plus j'essaie de m'approcher, plus son image, plus son être tout entier semble reculer. J'accélère le pas. Encore et encore. Toujours plus vite. Et toujours plus vite, elle s'éloigne. _

_ Je m'arrête, reprends mon souffle. Je passe une main sur mon front. Il est brûlant. Je relève un peu la tête pour de nouveau la regarder, mais elle semble s'être volatilisée. Je me retourne, tourne sur moi même, recule. Où est elle ? Le roc a disparu. Et elle avec lui. _

Je me réveille en sursaut. Je prends plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre que c'est mon foutu réveil qui a fait tout ce boucan. Je jure, le tape d'un coup de paume pour éteindre l'alarme stridente qui agresse mes tympans, et enfouis ma tête sous mes oreillers, tentant de rattraper mon rêve qui semblait fuir au galop. Je reste ainsi quelques secondes, étant trop fatiguée pour me lever, mais trop réveillée pour pouvoir me rendormir. Quelle ironie.

Mon esprit n'a pas encore tout à fait émergé du sommeil : mes oreilles bourdonnent et j'ai la forte impression que tout se passe au ralentie autour de moi. Mon être tangue au rythme d'un bercement imperceptible.

Je finis par me redresser un peu, secouant la tête pour me sortir des limbes brumeuses du sommeil. 5H40. Les chiffres rouges ne cessent de clignoter dangereusement sur l'écran noir de ce satané réveil. Chaque apparition est comme un clou qui s'enfonce encore et encore, un peu plus profondément à chaque fois, dans mes orifices oculaires. Le matin était décidément le moment de la journée que je détestais le plus. Retour à la réalité, triste, maussade, froide. Brutale même.

Je tire les draps sur le côté et pose mes pieds sur le sol en acier. La sensation me surprend un peu : j'avais oublié l'endroit dans lequel j'étais. Jusqu'ici, je m'étais cru encore dans ma chambre douillette et proprette, à flâner les odeurs de bougies parfumées aux saveurs du printemps. Seulement, il n'y avait pas ce tapis doux et moelleux sous mes pieds, ni la clarté du jour qui, passant par la fenêtre entre ouverte en face de mon lit, promène les premiers rayons du jour sur mon corps encore endormis. Les décorations florales et fraîches que j'avais créé pour la nouvelle saison étaient remplacées par du métal froid et sans vie. Mes cadres soigneusement accrochés aux murs n'étaient plus que de simples hublots renvoyant la pénombre de la matinée.

Je grogne, dépitée. Je voulais retourner dans ma chambre. Je ne voulais pas être ici. Je me recouche, faisant basculer tout mon poids en arrière et me vautre sur mon oreiller. Je rabats la couverture sur moi, feignant la morte. Si je ne bouge pas, peut être qu'on m'oubliera.

J'essaie de me persuader, de me convaincre également de ce fait. Malheureusement, on en avait décidé autrement pour moi. Quelqu'un tambourine à ma porte et les percussions des coups se répercutent en échos contre les parois métalliques. Je sors la tête des couettes, laissant mon nez à l'air libre, tel une marmotte troublée dans son sommeil.

\- On se réveille là dedans ! Tu as pas vu l'heure ? Abrutie ! Allez debout et plus vite que ça ! C'est pas une colonie de vacance ici !

La voix grave me donne des frissons et je lève les yeux en l'air en soupirant. Mais qu'est ce que je foutais là… Je me redresse une nouvelle fois, lassée, démotivée, assez perdue. Je me mets debout et me dirige vers un emplacement à l'exact opposé de mon lit : l'espace salle d'eau. Là, un simple et unique robinet était placé, juste sous un miroir grignoté par la moisissure. Je me passe de l'eau sur le visage, essayant ainsi de me rafraîchir les idées le plus vite possible. Je ne voulais pas être ici, autant me faire discrète. Je relève la tête : mon regard est attiré par mon reflet. Quelques mèches de mes cheveux bruns, fins et légers, sont collés sur mon visage où perlent encore des gouttes d'eau. J'ai l'air fatiguée, amaigris. La joie de vivre qui d'ordinaire animait mes yeux bleus a disparue. Je soupire une nouvelle fois : ça allait finir par devenir une habitude à ce rythme ci. Je souris un peu, secoue la tête, et me l'éponge avec une serviette brunâtre qui trônait à ma droite. Son contact est rugueux, sec, déplaisant. Je frémis un peu, ferme les yeux, serre les dents. Adieu mon petit confort et bonjour la misère. Je jette la serviette par terre et je me retourne vers mon lit et tire de son dessous ma valise. Je l'ouvre et en sors des uniformes ternes. C'était ces tenues là que nous devions porter maintenant. C'était pour nous apprendre la discipline je crois. Quelque chose dans le genre. J'enfile les habits. Ils sont rêches. Je glisse par la suite mes pieds dans une paire de chaussette avant de mettre des baskets blanches. Je ne peux m'empêcher de réprimer un petit froncement de sourcils. L'horreur débutait.

Sans me faire encore plus attendre, je me dirige vers la porte en acier et l'ouvre. Les verrous grognent, grincent sous la pression et je déboule dans le couloir central. Tout autour de moi, des dizaines d'autres portes, semblables à la mienne, s'ouvrent et de nouveaux visages font leur apparition. Je leur souris, ils me fusillent du regard. Ça promet d'être gai. Je déglutie difficilement et suis un groupe qui marchait devant moi. Nous portons tous le même uniforme : à première vue, il n'y avait rien qui permettait de nous différencier des autres. Nous constituons tous une sorte de normalité qui visait à englober et à supprimer tout signe distinctif : nous étions tous et toutes dans la même galère.

Nous arrivons finalement à ce qui paraît être le pont principal. Deux adultes, en uniforme militaire, nous attendent. Ils ont l'air durs. Leurs bras sont croisés dans le dos. Leur torse est bombé, fiers de nous exposer des décorations de guerre qu'ils avaient sûrement durement gagnés lors d'une quelconque bataille s'étant déroulée à une époque lointaine, quelque part sur la planète. Une bataille dont personne n'avait jamais entendu parler. Peut-être leur air grave était-il du au manque de reconnaissance qu'ils ont essuyé lors de leur retour au pays. Ils s'étaient battu pour vivre, tuant pour ne pas être tué. Ils avaient vu leurs compagnons mourir les uns après les autres. Et voila qu'en récompense, on leur donne des petites médailles en acier, certainement faites à partir des balles en métal prélevées dans leur propre corps. C'était le résultat, le cadeau offert pour avoir sauver un pays en guerre, pour avoir gagné, pour avoir survécu. Cette vision des choses était dramatique. Je souris.

Le silence flotte dans l'air, pesant, angoissant. Ma respiration s'accélère, mes mains deviennent moites. Nous nous plaçons tous en ligne, face aux hommes. Ils nous regardent. Finalement, un d'entre eux, le plus âgé, s'avance vers nous et marche en long, passant ainsi à tour de rôle devant nous, comme pour mieux appuyer ses propos.

_ Quand je dis 6h sur le pont, je veux que vous soyez sur le pont. C'est clair ? Vous n'êtes plus chez papa-maman qui sont toujours derrière vous pour essuyer vos postérieurs de petits pleurnichards. Ici, la règle première est la discipline.

Il se stoppe devant moi, laissant sa voix en suspens. Il me regarde froidement durant quelques secondes et je ne peux m'empêcher de détailler ses cheveux coupés courts, grisonnants. Finalement, ses yeux bleus se détournent de moi et je me rends compte alors que j'avais retenu ma respiration.

_ Bienvenue sur l'Audacieux. Vous êtes tous ici parce que.. Parce que quoi, sergent Sullivan ?

L'homme se tourne vers le militaire qui était à côté de lui tout à l'heure. L'intéressé lui sourit, s'avance vers nous et répond d'une voix forte :

_ Parce que vos bourges de parents nous ont payé pour faire de vous ce que vous n'êtes pas. Compris ? Regardez vous. Tous proprets, pourris gâtés et prétentieux. Ici nous allons vous apprendre la vraie vie, celle qui se passe derrière les écrans d'un ordinateur de luxe ou d'une télévision écran plat.

Le Sergent Sullivan se tait. Il nous observe. Personne n'ose parler et risquer de le contredire. L'autre militaire, qui est toujours en train de marcher devant nous en nous dévisageant continue :

_ Levé 6 heures. Petit-déjeuné. Retour à 6h45 sur le pont. C'est clair ? Ici il y a des règles et autant vous le dire maintenant, vous avez intérêt à les suivre. Toutes. Je donne des ordres : vous vous exécutez. Je le dis et je le répète bande de morveux, c'est mon navire et vous êtes placés sous ma responsabilité. Par conséquent, inquiétez vous de savoir si vous savez nager ou pas avant de tenter une connerie. Je n'ai pas tellement le sens de l'humour.

L'assemblé tombe dans le silence et nous regardons tous nos pieds. Je ne sais pas ce que les autres ressentaient, mais moi, j'avais l'impression d'être passée sous un rouleau compresseur. Mes jambes flagellent, tremblent. A tout moment, elles risquent de céder. J'étais aussi faible mentalement que physiquement. Je ne sais pas du tout comment va se passer ce « séjour de discipline ». Tout reste encore un peu silencieux jusqu'à ce que j'entende les pas lents et lourds des militaires qui descendent les marches du pont principal. Ils quittaient les lieux.

La pression qui régnait jusqu'alors s'évanouit et d'un même mouvement, nous relevons tous la tête. Nous nous sentons perdus et déboussolés. Ils ne sont pas plus vieux que moi.

Des groupes se forment, de deux ou de trois. Moi, je ne bouge pas. Je reste seule. Des murmures commencent à s'élever. Je ne parle pas. Il était logique de nous diriger maintenant vers les cantines, afin de prendre notre petit-déjeuné. C'est ce qu'ils font tous. Ils descendent les marches, en groupe, dans une cohue infernale, empruntant le même chemin que les deux militaires avaient prit quelques minutes plus tôt. Je n'ai toujours pas la force de bouger. Je n'ai pas faim, de toute façon. J'avais l'habitude de ne pas manger à la maison, je ne mangerai donc pas ici non plus. Je m'approche un peu plus du rebord du pont principal, m'approchant de l'eau. Je regarde l'horizon, fixant la mer noire qui glissait sous l'Audacieux.

Le bateau avait quitté le port d'Amsterdam la veille, au coucher du soleil. Le bus qui, à travers tout le pays, était venu nous chercher devant nos maison, nous avait déposé devant le quai, avec nos bagages. On avait fait monter nos valises avec des sortes de grues ternes et grinçantes. Le vent avait soufflé. Fort. Froid. Cinglant. La pluie avait commencé à tomber. Nous n'avons pas pu monter tout de suite : on devait faire l'appel. Nous étions une cinquantaine, tous issus de familles riches désireuses de faire de nous de parfaits petits héritiers. Nous ne devions pas tâcher l'honneur de nos familles. Nous ne devions pas salir leur nom. Notre nom.

Le « séjour de discipline » durait en moyenne trois mois. Trois longs mois passés en mer, sous directive militaire pour nos former, nous façonner. Puis nous pourrons rentrer chez nous, complètement métamorphosés et ragaillardis.

Mon regard se promène à la surface de l'océan, parsemé d'écume blanche et mousseuse. Au devant, dans le ciel, des mouettes crient et plongent dans les entrailles de l'océan, ramenant dans leur gueule un tas de poissons puants et visqueux. Je retiens ma respiration, sentant un haut-le-cœur me prendre. Mes intestins sont sûrement en train de se retourner dans mon ventre. Je lève la tête, regardant à présent le ciel et le soleil levant. L'air est frais, revigorant. Je hume la brise marine, remplis mes poumons de cette senteur douce.

Petite, je m'imaginais être une pirate sur un magnifique voilier, trouvant des trésors et écumant les mers et les océans en quêtes de plages ensoleillées. Je rêvais de trouver l'aventure, et maintenant, c'est l'aventure qui m'a trouvé.


End file.
